Mi vida sin tì
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: Mis sentimientos por ti cambiaban, sin darme cuenta.. Comencé a enamorarme de ti


Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO, la historia es mia, inspiradome un poco en la canción de la oreja de van gogh, mi vida sin ti**

* * *

**Nombre de fic:** Mi vida sin ti

**Numero de letras:** 3538

**Parejas principales:** Kurosaki Ichigo y Rukia Kuchiki.

rated: T

Universo alterno

Tematica:romance,tragedia,drama (posibilidad de que lloren)

**one-shot**

**este fic participa en el concurso de la página de fb "****Ichiruki :3****"**

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

**Cursiva** - flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

**Cursiva y en negro:pensamiento de rukia.**

—**:** diálogos

la personalidad de los personajes puede contener occ

* * *

**Mi vida sin ti**

.

.

.

.

**_Sufrimiento_**

**_Dolor_**

**_¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme?..._**

**_Yo te amo…._**

Abrió levemente los ojos mientras escuchaba como la lluvia golpeaba la ventana de su habitación, la mujer de baja estatura de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos de color violeta—azulados, se encontraba acostada en una cama King size, se había levantado no hacia menos de una hora, sin embargo no había dado indicios de que deseaba levantarse(o moverse de aquel lugar) su mirada se encontraba dirigida hacia la nada al igual que su mente, sus ojos carecía de aquel brillo tan característico de la joven mujer, en aquella habitación podía sentirse la tristeza y oscuridad, a pesar de que la habitación era de color crema y poseía varios adorno mostrado otra vista diferente.

Nuevamente cerró los ojos y con una voz dolorosa susurro.

—¿por qué tuviste que irte Ichigo?...

…—…..—….

_No debía ser muy temprano cuando regreso de correr, había salido a las siete y cuarto, por lo que intuyo que era alrededor de las ocho y media de la mañana. A paso firme se dirigió a su habitación, sabiendo que ante mano se encontraría a una esposa aun dormida._

—_enana del demonio levántate— susurro con la voz más dulce que pudo, sin embargo había sonado como si estuviera enojado._

_La pequeña mujer de cabellos negro yacía dormida en una enorme cama King size, ignorado las palabras de su esposo Kurosaki Ichigo, de cabello naranja y ojos avellano._

—_enana ya amaneció— volvió a repetir el joven doctor de 28 años mientras intentaba mover a su esposa._

—_cállate zanahoria— rezongo Rukia Kuchiki de 25 años de ojos violeta—azulado y cabello negro.— no vez que tengo sueño— volvió a rezongar la mujer aun con los ojos cerrados._

_El joven doctor no era muy paciente ya que una venita estilo anime, había aparecido en su rostro._

—_Kuchiki será mejor que muevas tu trasero y te levantes, tienes 10 minutos para arreglarte, hoy saldremos a… _

_Antes de que él pudiera terminar, Rukia alzo la mano e hizo la Britney señal (le mostro el dedo de en medio)._

—_Enana del demonio—grito Ichigo mientras se dejaba caer encima de su esposa, tomándola de las muñecas e inmovilizado su cuerpo— ya que no quieres hacerlo por las buenas, tendrás que hacerlo por las malas—sonrió maliciosamente._

—_no Ichigo baka— forcejaba su esposa debajo de él. _

Sin embargo el doctor no la escucho, bajo su labios hacia el cuello de su esposa y comenzó a besarlo y pasar la lengua en el.

—Ichigo..—gimió la mujer, sucumbiéndose a las caricias de joven.

_**Yo te amaba... siempre lo he hecho... pero...**_

…_**.—….**_

Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos mientras intentaba despejar aquellos recuerdos que la atormentaba. ¿Cómo había terminado todo así?, se la lamentaba la mujer de cabellos negros, cada día que pasaba, aquella separación que había tenido con su esposo, había sido demoledor para ella. Después de todo , para Rukia Kuchiki de tan solo 25 años era como si hubiera muerto en vida, la causa de su dolor era que el doctor de 28 años la había dejado …..

Nunca había pensado que aquello ocurriría, ellos dos eran jóvenes enamorado, con una vida trazada juntos, con un futuro prometedor, llena de hijos, de sueños, de alegrías y tristeza, nunca pensaron que algún día, se separarían.

Abrió los ojos intentado evitar sumirse en sus pensamientos, no podía pasarse toda la vida llorado su dolor, ya había pasado cuatro meses y ella aun seguía sin superarlo, debía tener el valor y seguir adelante, olvidar todo y comenzar nuevamente a vivir, debía hacerlo, tenía la suficiente razones para hacerlo , pero… Aun así, cada vez que ella lo intentaba, la imagen de Kurosaki Ichigo venía a su mente, las caricias, los besos, aquella sonrisa que solo le daba a ella (que a pesar de que parecía siempre tender el seño fruncido) él podía dar aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a la Kuchiki, pero ella debía olvidar aquello, debía hacerlo por su bien y por el..

…..—….

—_Entonces—musito un hombre de unos 28 años, de cabello corto negro y barba del mismo color – no crees que ellos dos, se ven geniales juntos— una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro_

—_Cuantas veces te he dicho imbécil, que mi princesa no se casara con ningún bastardo—gruño un sujeto de cabello negro largo._

—_que aguafiestas eres bya-san no vez lo feliz que se ven eso niños —comentaba el sujeto de barba mientras veía como dos niños corrían a unos metros de ellos._

_Ajeno a ellos, dos niños corría por el patio trasero de la casa del primer sujeto, como si su vida dependiera de ello._

—_Maldita zanahoria—gritaba una pequeña Rukia de unos ocho años a un niño de once— ¡te dije que no lo hicieras!—reclamo la chica de ojos violetas._

—_cállate enana,¡fue tu culpa! Ahora huye antes que nos atrape aquella bruja.._

_Al decir aquello, una horrible voz se oyó en toda la casa._

— _¿pero quién mierda lo hizo? ¿Quién le hizo eso a mis amado gatos?—gruño una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules— mocosos—grito hecha una fiera la tía de Ichigo, Shaolin Fong conocida como soi (o también como vieja bruja, según Ichigo) gritaba histéricamente, puesto alguien (lo más seguro que fueron eso niños, había pensado) había pintado a todos sus gatos y no conforme con eso los había rasurado, haciendo que la mujer de unos 34 años se pusiera histeria._

_**Siempre estaremos juntos...**_

_**Toda la vida no las pasamos así... **_

_**Hasta que me dejaste...**_

….—…..

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Rukia no se percato de la presencia de una joven de cabellos negros y ojos chocolate, quien había entrado a la habitación y se acercaba con timidez a ella.

—Rukia nee-san — susurro la mujer de 23 años— ¡lo prometiste!— reprocho con enojo la pequeña mujer de cabellos cortos.

A lo cual Rukia solo se encogió de hombros mientras abrazaba la almohada de su cama.

—Momo…yo…. ¿por qué no lo dejamos para mañana?—intento persuadir la Kuchiki—está lloviendo y…

Momo Kuchiki ignoro lo que decía su hermana, a paso firme se acerco a la ventana de la recamara y jalo las cortinas dejado que la luz del sol entrara a la habitación.

—No me importa si está lloviendo— dijo momo acercándose a Rukia— lo prometiste y hoy cumplirás tu palabra.

Aunque había lluvia, el sol no había dado tregua y seguía en su máximo apogeo, Rukia con cierta molestia se levanto de la cama.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?—reprocho con enojo la Kuchiki mayor.

—Estoy haciendo lo que tu prometiste hacer Rukia— le recalco su hermana menor.

—no tienes ningún derecho para hacerlo, en mi puta vida, tu no entiendes momo, nadie me entiende

—la que no entiende eres tu Rukia, Ichigo se fue, ya pasaron 4 meses y tú sigues en el mismo estado.

—Cállate momo— grito Rukia con dolor— tu no me entiendes, no sabes lo que es….— dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Momo al ver a su hermana así, sintió remordimiento y dolor, no le gustaba ver a su querida hermana en aquellas condiciones, sin embargo y como decía Hitsugaya, debía ser fuerte y ayudar a salir adelante a su hermana, ya era el momento, debía hacerlo antes de que pasara mas el tiempo y ella no pudiera hacerse cargo de nada.

—lo sé, sé que no puedo saber cuánto es el sufrimiento que tienes, tampoco sé lo que se siente… pero … soy tu hermanita, y no me importa lo que pienses de mi, pero tu Rukia no volverás a encerrarte en tu mundo, es hora de que comience a vivir, no vas a morir de amor por Ichigo, sabes bien que él no desearía que tu lo hicieras..

—Cállate momo— dijo Rukia alzado las manos y tapando sus oídos.—date cuenta que nunca ocurrirá eso.

—Rukia, es momento de que tú salgas adelante, deje que en estos meses estuviera reflexionado pero… es hora, es por tu bien, es por el bien de él….

Rukia se abrazo hacia ella misma, momo le estaba dado en el punto, en aquello que Rukia no podía simplemente ignora.

—te daré 20 minutos Rukia, creo que es tiempo suficiente para que te arregles, si no lo haces en ese tiempo, no me importara llevarte arrastras aquel lugar, es hora de enfrentar todo, es hora de ver la realidad.

—momo…

Sin embargo la Kuchiki menor no la escucho y salió de la habitación, dejado a Rukia sumida en sus pensamientos.

…._—…..

—_Eres un idiota—le dijo Rukia de unos 12 años, mientras le comenzaba a tirar los vasos de vidrio al joven de cabellera naranja—largo de aquí idiota—grito Rukia.._

—_pero que mierda te pasa Rukia—reclamo el chico de 15 años._

— _lárgate zanahoria mutante, déjame de joder._

—_Rukia neee—san—intento hablar una niña de 9 años._

—_Rukiaaa... _

—_cállate bastardo— dijo la chica mientras le tiraba un plato cerca del hombro al peli naranja._

—_enana psicópata _

—_largo—gruño la chica aferrándose a los platos que tenia._

—_sabes que, quédate sola vieja bruja, grr, nunca entenderé a las mujeres y en especial a las enana gruñonas mando.._

_Pero antes de decir algo mas, Rukia había lanzado los vasos y platos sin parar, haciendo que el Kurosaki huyera prácticamente de su casa._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro de la pelinegra, dejándose caer de rodillas._

—_nee—san ¿qué pasa?—pregunto momo mientras se acercaba a su hermana, que se encontraba desecha._

_El llanto era lo único que salía de la garganta de la joven, evitado que las palabras se formulara en su labios, las lagrimas no dejaba de frotar de sus ojos, su corazón le dolía, ella no se había dado cuenta, pero su corazón se había roto horas atrás, cuando Ichigo hablaba con una chica de cabellos naranja, esta le había confesado a Ichigo sus sentimientos por él, y el solo se había limitado a decirle "gracias", en ese momento Rukia sintió un odio inexplicable hacia esa mujer. _

_**Incluso aunque yo sentía celos en ese entonces nunca me había esperado enamorarme de alguien con un cabello tan raro como su nombre.**_

…—…—…—…—

_Entonces había preguntado Ichigo mientras miraba como Rukia pintaba un conejo deforme, o eso pensó Ichigo..._

—_entonces ¿qué? —Preguntón con sarcasmos la Kuchiki..._

—_ya te lo he dicho enana del demonio, ¿si vas a ir o no?—pregunto impaciente._

—_ammm... no sé ... Tal vez—dijo alzado su vista hacia el Kurosaki..._

_Tan solo había pasado 3 años y aunque Rukia no lo admitiera, Ichigo cada vez se ponía más raro (según ella) ya que desde que cumplió los doce, se había sentido rara, ahora Ichigo se le hacía cada vez más raro, ya no era aquel mocoso que solía meterla en problemas, ahora el Kurosaki se le hacía más interesante, guapo ; Rukia sospechaba que se estaba volviendo loca, sin embargo, ella no sabía que los sentimientos que sentía por el peli naranja iba creciendo cada día , además de que estaba cambiando aquellos sentimientos de amistad a algo más… _

—_no lo se... es que suena como si fuera una cita— mascullo por debajo la Kuchiki_

_A lo cual el Kurosaki solo se sonrojo... después de todo, él había pedido salir con Rukia al nuevo parque de diversiones; por otro lado, Rukia quería decirle otra cosa a Ichigo, sin embargo solo pudo articular la idea de que fuera una cita. _

_**Mis sentimientos por ti cambiaban, sin darme cuenta.. Comencé a enamorarme de ti**_

xxxxxxxx…..xxxxxxxxx

_La lluvia caía y aun así ella corría a toda prisa ,debía verlo ,necesitaba hablar con él pero tenía miedo, miedo a sus sentimientos, miedo a lo que podía pasar pero aun así, no podía dejar que Ichigo se fuera sin que ella le dijera lo que sentía ,por eso ella corría desesperadamente, quería hablar con él, después de todo Ichigo estaba a punto de irse a estudiar al extranjero , en una de las mejores escuela de medicina, pero Rukia se había negado hablar con él, ella se sentía traicionada porque el zanahoria no le había dicho nada, además de que, tres días atrás ellos dos se había besado (claro que no fue su primer beso, ya que cuando era niño, Ichigo la había besado teniendo ella 5 años y el 8 , en ese entonces no sabía lo que significaba un beso, y aunque había sido un beso inocente , a Kuchiki padre no le gusto eso y amenazo al pequeño niño). _

_Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien, cayendo encima de sujeto._

— _lo siento —mascullo mientras intentaba pararse, se maldijo internamente puesto ahora el sujeto al que había tirado, ahora se estuviera mojado, sin embargo al momento de encarar al sujeto, se sorprendió mucho, puesto el sujeto que había tirado, no era nada más ni menos que Kurosaki Ichigo. –Ichigo…_

—_debí sospechar que tenías que ser tu enana —hablado Ichigo, sin embargo Rukia no logro escucharlo puesto se había lanzado abrazarlo_

—_Ichigo—mascullo si poder creerlos_

—_¿qué mierda te sucede enana?—un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas._

—_Ichigo —volvió a decir Rukia mientras las lágrimas caía de su rostro y le daba varios golpeas al dorso de este—maldito bastardo, ¡te intentabas ir sin despedirte de mí imbécil!—el reclamo la chica mientras un aturdido Kurosaki se rascaba el cabello y dejaba que la lluvia lo mojara_

—_yoo... no.. Cállate enana del demonio, tú nunca dejas que yo te explique y...—ante la sorpresa y los ojos dilatados de Ichigo, Rukia lo había besado, cualquier cosa que intentara decir Ichigo, fueron callado por los labios de la Kuchiki._

_**No supe cuando pasó... pero era parte de mí y de mi mundo y yo estaba a tu merced….**_

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Se dirigió a pasos temblorosos entre aquellos árboles y monumentos ,las piernas le templaba pero aun así ella se mantuvo firme ,siguió caminado, en la mano derecha llevaba un ramo de flores, mientras más se acercaba, un miedo inexplicable crecía en ella, era el momento de encarar su pasado para poder continuar con su vida.

_**Si tan solo no te hubieras ido... mi vida sin ti ,ya no tiene sentido..**_

Momo Kuchiki decidió dejar que Rukia se adelantara, era necesario para la Kuchiki hacerlo necesitaba para comenzar a vivir.

—no estés preocupada—musito un chico de cabellera blanca—Rukia es fuerte, ella podrá afrontarlo –dijo mientras se acercaba a la pequeña mujer y le daba un abrazo de confrontación. Después de todo a Hitsugaya Toushiro no le gustaba ver triste a su prometida y futura madre de sus hijos.

—gracias shiro—chan

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Al llegar frente a él, mil recuerdo resurgieron, el primer beso, la primera vez, las batallas de pequeños, el día que unieron sus vida y el día en que se separaron...

—sé que te he fallado y me venido con retraso, debería haber venido antes y verte y aclarar las cosas contigo—rio con dolor— pero no soy tan fuerte como parece, pensé que si no venía entonces sería más fácil intentar pensar que nada paso, seguir con mi rutinas, dormí y espera a que me levantaras con aquellos apodos estúpidos o que me agarraras a besos, quería que todo regresara hacer como antes, siempre dijiste que yo era tan fuerte como una roca ,tan fría como mi padre y fuerte como ninguno otra persona, pero... la verdad es que no lo soy…soy una chica débil ,que espera con ansias verte, que implora tus besos ,tus caricias, tus palabras, yo...—las lágrimas comenzaron a caer—yo intente seguir adelante, pero no puedo. No quiero vivir sin ti, no sé qué hare Ichigo, mi vida sin ti es vacía, quisiera morir y no poder seguir sufriendo, desdé que te fuiste no solo te llevaste mi corazón, si no mi vida entera, ¿porque Ichigo?—decía entre llanto—porque maldita sea tuviste que déjame, me lo prometiste—chillo mientras u piernas cedía a la gravedad y ella caía de rodillas—prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos... te amo Ichigo... te he amado desde siempre y ahora... que ya no estas no sé qué hare, ¿porque dios mío? ¿Porque me lo quitaste?—gritaba alterada Rukia hacia la lápida que estaba enfrente de ella.—Pensé que siempre estarías conmigo, nunca creí que la vida sería tan corta y frágil; qué aquella mañana cuando me besaste seria el ultimo día que te vería, no pude decirte cuanto te amaba, yo solo... quería esperar a que regresaras y besarte y abrazarte como es debido pero tú.. Nunca regrésate….

x—x—x—x—x

_El tomo su rostro con delicadeza y la beso apasionadamente, su esposa lo abrazo y levemente mordió su labio._

—_Rukia me tengo que ir—gimió entre su boca—_

—_zanahoria quedare—le había pedido ella_

—_noo... tengo que ir... Ese paciente me necesita y...—la mujer quien estaba rodeando con sus piernas, provocado que el peli naranja gimiera otra vez— Rukia si continuas así... volveré hacerte el amor encima de esa mesa—gruño el chico._

—_Ichigo...—dijo separándose de su esposo._

—_volveré antes de que te des cuenta...—dijo tomado su maletín y acercándose a la puerta._

—_cuídate baka y regresa pronto, recuerda que hoy no te dejare dormí zanahoria— le dijo guiñándole el ojo, haciendo que este solo sonriera con picardía mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa._

_Minutos después la lluvia comenzó a caer tan fuerte en Karakura. Ichigo se había ido alrededor de las dos la tarde, todo el día se la paso con escalofríos y un dolor inexplicable en el corazón, en ningún momento sospecho que algo malo ocurrirá sin embargo, cuando a los 7 y media de la noche alguien toco su puerta, pensó ingenuamente que sería su esposo, nunca pensó que se toparía aquellos dos policías, ni mucho menos lo que le iba a decir. Todo paso tan rápido antes de que ella se diera cuenta._

—_lo siento Rukia— había murmurado su amigo Renji._

_Ella solo lo veía mientras sentía que todo comenzaba a girar._

—_lo siento mucho Rukia, por favor cálmate.._

_Le había dicho cuando sus manos fuero directamente a su cabello y comenzaba a jalar de ello._

—_Ichigo el.._

_Las palabras "accidente" resonaban en su cabeza mientras comenzaba a templar y ella alzaba su rostro hacia su amigo._

—_lo siento Rukia_

_Los ojos se le abrieron completamente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de su rostro._

—_el murió…_

_Fue entonces cuando la gravedad cayó sobre ella, dejado que Rukia cayera en un abismo oscuro, llenó de dolor._

"_lo siento Rukia"_

"_hubo un accidente"_

"_El murió.."_

_**Aquella tarde fue la peor y más dolorosa, la palabra muerte y choque frontal fueron algo que nunca pude sacar de mi cabeza...**_

_**El dolor de perderte fue un tomento...**_

_**En ese día puedo decirte que no solo moriste tú... Ichigo si no, que yo también lo hice... aunque por otro lado..**_

_Las cosas pasaron rápidamente, que no ella se dio cuenta... El entierros, la identificación del cuerpo, el velorio, pasó rápido sí que Rukia pudiera detener el tiempo, dejado a Rukia en un estado de shock, después de aquella noticia, la Kuchiki había entrado en un colapso nervioso, lloraba y no dejaba de gritar, pedía a grito a Ichigo, cuando paso aquella crisis, la Kuchiki se había mantenido firme en el velorio, las palabras de consuelo de las demás personas no le servía en nada, ella solo quería volver a ver a su esposo, incluso se había negado a ir al cementerio, puesto si lo hacía, era como aceptar que el jamás regresaría con ella._

"_Hubo un accidente.."_

"_Choque frontal... El otro auto venía a exceso de velocidad... no pudimos hacer nada, murió al instante..."_

"_El murió..."_

"_Lo siento Rukia"_

"_Él se fue..."_

_**Ya no estara...**_

_**ya no lo veré sonreír... **_

_**Ya no peleare con el...**_

_**. Ya no poder vivir sin él...ya no..**_

_**Xxxxxx**_

—no se vivir sin ti, las palabras de los demás no me sirven, te quiero a ti, a nadie más, yo… quisiera morir, estar junto a ti.. Pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo, incluso si el dolor es tan insoportable, no puedo hacerlo y sé que tú tampoco lo desearías Ichigo—dijo Rukia mientras bajaba sus manos hacia su pequeño pero abultado vientre— no puedo hacerlo por él…

Xxxxxxxx

—_Felicidades..._

_Rukia miro al sujeto de bata blanca quien la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, la joven viuda de Kurosaki lo miro si entender aun, un mes después de su perdida, Rukia adelgazo horriblemente, había pasado largo temporadas sin comer y con vómitos y mareos, pensó que estaba anémica nunca creyó que aquello ocurriría._

—_que fue lo que dijo..— el hombre de cabellera blanca le sonrió con melancolía..._

—_tiene un mes de embarazo Rukia..._

_**Quería morirme pero no podía... no quería vivir sin él, pero ahora, algo dentro de mi crecía... Él me había dejado algo y debía mantenerme fuerte, por aquella creatura que crecía dentro de mí.**_

_**Xxxxxxxx**_

—es momento de seguir adelante, es hora de salir a la realidad Ichigo, ya he estado mucho tiempo sumida en mi mundo, momo tiene razón, debo seguir adelante, por nuestro hijo , el necesitara a alguien que lo cuide, y aunque no sé si seré una buena madre, yo… daré lo mejor de mí, Ichigo—alzo la mirada hacia la lápida— te amo y siempre te amare, en algún momento nos volveremos a ver, pero ahora, es momento de que comience a vivir, se que tu desearías que lo hicieras- las lágrimas volvía a brotar de sus ojos- asi como se que tu hubieras sido el mejor padre del mundo, y aunque todos diga que te fuiste, yo se que aun permaneces en mi,en nuestro hijo y que siempre nos cuidaras, gracias por haberme amado Ichigo, gracias por todo..

_**Quiero vivir... pensando en ti.**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**posiblemente escriba una continuacion de este fic, despues de que termine el concurso n.n, espero que a alguien le guste aunque sea tragico :( en fin,gracias por leerme


End file.
